


Towards the Future

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: Following the relationship between Momo and Yuki through the making of Mirai Notes wo Kanadete
Relationships: Momo & Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Towards the Future

**Author's Note:**

> A piece I wrote for the ANiNANA ARiGATOU zine! Be sure to check out the full zine [here](bit.ly/aninanazine)!

_ If you get lost there’s a song here _

_ If you get lost there’s a song here _

Singing with Yuki was Momo’s favorite thing to do. Dancing and eating food with him was a very close second, but singing was at the top! So when they were handed their new song, he wanted to start singing right away. He looked at the paper, notes scribbled onto the bars, and started to hum. Yuki joined in with the harmony and he couldn’t stop the smile that grew on his face. 

_ We came to understand a brilliant something _

_ resembling all the light in the galaxy _

Momo’s smile was Yuki’s favorite thing in the world. It was so vibrant and comforting. Even with the staff fluttering around them, adjusting their outfits and fixing their hair, he felt a sense of calm. 

“Can we add some color to the outfits?” He heard Momo ask.

The director tilted his head in thought before sending one of the staff to the costume wardrobe. She returned with ribbons of various colors, but he already knew which ones Momo would want. He pointed at the green the same time Momo reached for the pink.

“Do you think we can incorporate these in?”

Momo’s smile was blinding now.

_ Even on the days I’m scared,  _

_ the faint warmth I want to deliver won’t disappear _

Today was not a good day for Momo. Physically he was healthy but his mental health was stretched thin with all the work they had received. He had arrived with Yuki at the set of their music video but he was struggling to get into the right state of mind to participate. They would record, then cut, try again, and cut once more. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“Would it be okay if we record the scenes with just myself today?” 

Yuki placed a hand on his back. The director didn’t seem to mind since work was still being accomplished. He felt even worse now that Yuki noticed his demeanor.

“Momo, take a break.” Yuki gave him a smile. “You’ve been working hard these days.”

No matter how much he wanted to disagree, to just keep pushing and insisting he was okay to work, he took Yuki’s advice and went to sit off camera. He would, however, refuse to go back to the dressing room alone. He would support Yuki from the sidelines today.

_ Even if you want to close your eyes to reality’s reflection _

The wind effect the director wanted to add was something else. Yuki stood, arms out at his side, as they turned the fans on for another shot. It was a little too harsh for his liking, the cool air pricking at his face as he closed his eyes and waited for the filming to end. The fan was turned down and they motioned Momo onto the set. Yuki was instructed to stand next to Momo for the next scene and he was hoping the fan would be discarded. Much to his dismay, once they were in place the director instructed the fan be turned on. He stood his ground against the wind. Momo, on the other hand, was taken out but not by the wind. Yuki tried to hold his laugh in as his hair smacked Momo square in the face. Momo sputtered, rubbing his face as he stumbled away. Maybe it was best if he stood on the other side of his partner.

_ Come on, let’s create an illusion _

Peach blossoms scattered around Momo’s feet and he couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled up his chest. He was instructed to throw the blossoms straight into the air, as high as he could get them. While the backdrop of the set was white, the petals added character, and the set was wrapped in a floral fragrance. It had taken him a couple of tries but he thought he was ready for a recording. The idea was for him to toss the petals and Yuki to take his place as they fell. It was a tricky maneuver but they had been practicing for a little bit now. Yuki stood just off camera, ready for the switch. The director gave the cue and Momo threw the petals into the air. He stepped back and allowed Yuki to take his spot.

“Cut!” 

Momo stood in a daze as he watched Yuki twirl, petals dancing around him as they fell from his clothes. 

_ The sound of the future _

Sometimes Yuki thought about what the future would be like if Re:vale didn’t exist. What would the idol world be like if the two of them didn’t make it to the top, if Momo hadn’t come along and agreed to sing with him? What if he had gone solo? Would he still be a top idol then? Where would Momo be if that happened? He rolled over, pulling the covers closer to his face. He didn’t like these thoughts, but they always found a way to visit him when he was most tired. He closed his eyes as he tried to will the uneasiness from his stomach but a ding from his phone made his eyes open. He pushed himself up and reached for the device. The notifications popped up when he tapped the screen. Squinting against the light, he typed in his passcode to reveal a message from Momo.

_ “I hope you aren’t staying up too late! I can’t wait to visit that new cafe with you tomorrow!” _

Yuki stared at his phone for a moment before sending his reply. He flopped onto his pillow, a silly smile on his lips. Thoughts of Re:vale never existing didn’t belong in this timeline. 

_ On the curtain of three thousand worlds _

_ We quietly adorn _

_ Each and everyone of us has meaning _

It felt like it had been an eternity since Momo was in a recording studio with Yuki. He did his warm ups and joined Yuki in the sound booth, looking at the notes that were made before grabbing his headset. Yuki gave a thumbs up and he followed. The staff pushed their buttons and he heard the intro start to play. Momo sang with everything he had, pushing his emotions for the song through the mic. The music stopped and he cut himself off. Yuki was shaking his head as the sound director spoke to them. Maybe his harmonies were off? He pulled the headset off one ear and waited for the restart. The intro started again and he sang. He would keep singing until they had the perfect recording. No one else could do this but him. He was an important part of Re:vale after all. Yuki glanced at him as the song drew to a close. There was no mistaking the happiness that filled the booth.

_ It’s the message of the Fantasia _

Pride swelled in Yuki’s chest as he watched the clips the editors showed them. The cool aura rolled off Momo in every scene and he had to keep himself from commenting on every shot. He did comment on one clip though. He asked the editor to rewind that particular clip multiple times as he watched the camera rotate from him, to Momo, and then to their raised arms. He smiled as he remembered the recordings they did for that scene. The many bloopers where they couldn’t raise their arms at the same time, or when Momo couldn’t stop laughing when the camera rotated to him. 

_ You’re the one who gave me the courage to weave _

Momo watched as Yuki brushed a strand of hair behind his ear, leaning against the chair as he waited for the directors to watch the replay. He sat in his chair, leaning forward onto his knees. He really was a lucky guy to have Yuki as his partner. Yuki caught him staring and sent him a wink. He clasped a hand over his heart and he heard Yuki laugh. The staff called for the camera to roll and he got into place. Music played in the background to give them a feel for the scene. The room felt warm, but not uncomfortably so. The happiness Momo felt couldn’t be contained. Yuki smiled at him and he couldn’t help but smile back.

_ So I always want you by my side _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! I can't really put into words how much I love this song and how much fun it was to write this! I'm really happy I was able to participate in this project. Hopefully it brings a little happiness to someone ♥
> 
> ♥ Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥


End file.
